Gible
|} Gible (Japanese: フカマル Fukamaru) is a dual-type Pokémon. It evolves into starting at level 24, which evolves into starting at level 48. Biology Gible is a small, bipedal dragon-like Pokémon that is primarily blue. It has a big mouth filled with sharp teeth, no neck, and arms that start at the outer edges of its jaws. A red underbelly stretches from its abdomen to the bottom of its jaw. Gible has two horns that resemble or engines, each with a light blue stripe in the middle. It has a single light blue stripe wrapping around its back. On top of its head is a dorsal fin, which has a notch on it for the male. Its dorsal fin is strong enough to carry a person. Gible appears to be a good digger, making deep holes for homes in caverns. It enjoy play-fighting with other members of its species. It has tremendously strong jaws that it uses to bite enemies. However, when biting, it often hurts itself because of clumsiness. In the anime Major appearances Ash's Gible Gible appeared in A Meteoric Rise to Excellence!. He tried to learn with the help of and friends, but kept failing to use it, succeeding only once. He began to follow the group at the end of the episode. He appeared again in Gotta Get a Gible!, where Ash captured him. Iris's Gible Iris caught a Gible in SS028. Other Gible made its debut anime appearance in A Rivalry to Gible On!, where one was caught by Khoury. A Gible appeared in Eevee & Friends. Minor appearances Gible first appeared in the movie The Rise of Darkrai, where it was battling a , and again as one of the victims to 's . A balloon shaped like a Gible also appeared in the movie. Professor Sycamore's Garchomp was shown in a flashback as a Gible, given to him by Alain, during Garchomp's Mega Bond!. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the movie adaptations A Gible appears in the manga adaptation where it was put to sleep by 's . In the Pokémon Adventures manga Gible made its first appearance in Stunning Staravia & Stinky Skuntank I as one of the Advanced level Grunt's Pokémon. The female Gible was first used to attack 's when Diamond told the Grunt to return the Pokédex to him. She was later used in the Team Galactic HQ to battle Diamond's Pokémon. In the TCG Game data NPC appearances Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia: Gible can be obtained as a Partner Pokémon by clearing a quest in Boyleland. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations )}} )}} }} |} |} ) }} |area= }} |} |} }} ( )}} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |area=Volcano Cave}} |area=Rocky Cave}} |area=Cavern Zone}} |area=Daybreak Ruins, Oblivia Ruins, Dark Temple}} |} |} |area=Cave: World Axle - B2F}} |area=Crag Area}} |area=Dragnor (special)}} |area=Magical Lake: In Need of Trees}} |} |} |area=Mysterious Fountain: Stage 6}} |area=[[Special Stages#Third release|Event: Pokémon Safari Appears!]]}} |area=Silver Isles: Foggy Crags (All Areas), Diamond Crater: Smelting Forge (All Areas)}} |area=Area 15: Stage 03}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring -only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- . }} |- |- when its Attack is 44 or higher |link= , , and }} |- |} Evolution |no2=444 |name2=Gabite |type1-2=Dragon |type2-2=Ground |evo2= |no3=445 |name3=Garchomp |type1-3=Dragon |type2-3=Ground}} Sprites Trivia * The Gible evolutionary line made its anime debuts in reverse order of evolution. Garchomp appeared first in ''Top-Down Training, Gabite appeared second in Another One Gabites the Dust!, and Gible appeared last in A Rivalry to Gible On!. Origin Appearance-wise, Gible seems like a cross between a and a . Gible and its evolved forms may also be a reference to the book . One species mentioned is a type of land shark that lives in desert regions. Name origin Gible may be a combination of gobble or ground and nibble. Fukamaru may be a combination of 鱶 fuka (shark) and 丸 maru (round). In other languages and |de=Kaumalat|demeaning=From , |fr=Griknot|frmeaning=From and |es=Gible|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Gible|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=딥상어동 Dipsangeodong|komeaning=From deep, and |zh_yue=圓陸鯊 Yùhnluhksā|zh_yuemeaning=Same as Mandarin name |zh_cmn=圓陸鯊 / 圆陆鲨 Yuánlùshā|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Round land shark" |ru=Гибл Gibl|rumeaning=Transliteration of English name }} Related articles * Ash's Gible * Iris's Gible External links |} Category:Ranger Partner Pokémon de:Kaumalat fr:Griknot it:Gible ja:フカマル pl:Gible zh:圆陆鲨